A prior art collapsible container is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,027. Such prior art container has a tube, which has a first welded end portion, and which has a special welded end portion having a neck with at least one self-closing aperture. The tube is made of a pliable elastic non-metallic material.
One problem with the prior art container is that the pliable neck portion is not adapted for use where a rigid neck portion and outlet are required, in particular, for connecting the outlet to a rigid cap portion, or for connecting the outlet to an inlet of a sub-assembly of a machine.
Yet another prior art container including a tube of pliable film material and having a relatively non-pliable outlet portion is shown in the drawings as prior art. In this prior art embodiment, and labeled FIG. 20, there is an abrupt change in the direction of the pliable film material where it meets the outlet portion. This abrupt change makes it difficult to seal the film at this juncture. The sealing step must be done with relative care, thus slowing the process down. Notwithstanding, there is still a relatively high number of rejects initially; and enumerable "leakers" after shipping. Also because of the relatively unsightly appearance of the prior art container depicted, marketing areas are limited particularly in the field of consumer products.
The above-mentioned problems of the prior art containers are overcome by using a two-piece container, which has a first pliable container portion for storing the contents, and which has a second rigid container portion having a rigid neck portion with a rigid stem with an outlet for dispensing the contents.
Further the two piece container includes a second rigid container portion which is appropriately contoured without abrupt surface changes so that there is a smooth, uninterrupted seal between the first pliable portion and the rigid container portion. Thus the number of rejects is minimal, with almost non-existent leaking subsequently. Also the container presents a more handsome appearance improving appeal in the consumer home product field.